


A Cold Office

by midi



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I'm not sure if it counts as "graphic" but better safe than sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midi/pseuds/midi
Summary: "Wait, Tuck, what happened to those pictures?"Or, what happens when Tucker deletes those photos of Danny from his PDA. Set during My Brother's Keeper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i blame gia for this

"Yeah, and we're the only people who haven't had a session with Dr. Spectra!" Tucker pointed out.

"Wait a minute, let me see something." Recalling his breath in the room earlier, Danny grabbed Tucker's PDA and quickly navigated to the saved photos. "Wait, Tuck, didn't you have those pictures of me in that dumb spirit baby outfit?" Tucker frowned.

"I deleted those, dude." He wrinkled his brow a bit. "Didn't you ask me to?" Danny shook his head.

"Yeah, I did. I was just thinking about something, but it was a dumb idea." He wrinkled his nose. Ms. Spectra may be a lousy therapist, but she certainly wasn't a ghost. Ugh, he was spending too much time around his dad.

"Oh well. We should probably go to the speech before we're late and Lancer yells at us again," Sam interrupted. Danny and Tucker begrudgingly agreed, and the trio began their walk to the gym.

"By the way, I still have my bets on 'putting the i back in spirit.' Ten bucks, right Tuck?" Danny grinned.

"Yeah, ten bucks to  _me_. No way I'm losing!" Tucker smiled right back.

* * *

"In this, our centennial year, we pay tribute to the past with these ceremonial dominoes. Each of which will fall into the next and finally trigger the ceremonial spirit sparklers!" Jazz was almost done with her speech.  _Thank the stars_ , Danny thought. He nudged Tucker, who was sitting to his left.

"Tuck, she used the 'i back in spirit' thing." Danny had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Tucker grumbled, and pulled out a ten-dollar-bill.

"Cheater." He crossed his arms and handed Danny the money, before laughing a bit too.

"Shut up, you two!" Sam elbowed Danny in the rib, which effectively shut both of them up and brought them back to the scene at hand. "It's dead quiet, and everyone can hear you." She added on, whispering this time after her near-shout received stares. She had a point, though. It was silent aside from Mr. Lancer's cheering. The teacher then knocked over the first domino, and as he did so, Danny shivered. The cold feeling traveled through him, and a curl of frosty breath slipped from his mouth. His eyes widened.

"Ghost," he whispered. Sam and Tucker turned to face him; eyes laced with worry. They didn't have time to say anything as Danny let himself slip in the hole and went below the bleachers where everyone else was sitting. Once he was sure no one noticed him, he turned invisible and phased through the gym wall. The grass from outside didn't stay below his feet for long, though. He didn't even say 'going ghost' as he pulled out the cold feeling inside, and let it wash over him. With that, Danny took to the skies. The ghost had to be around here somewhere. He went invisible again, and dove into the building. He felt colder. Did that mean he was getting closer?

He went through the opposite wall, and his ghost sense went off again. As he looked up, he was met with not one, but two ghosts. One was the green goopy one he'd been fighting all week. The other one? He didn't recognize her, but she seemed eerily familiar. She was made of shadows, and grinned once she saw him.

"Oh, it's about time our favorite  _loser ghost_ showed up." The female ghost crooned mockingly. That voice. He  _knew_ that voice, dammit. Then it hit him. Ms. Spectra. She'd been a ghost all along! He mentally cursed himself for shrugging off his thought back before the speech started. His mind filled with negativity and self loathing.  _No, no, focus! They're up to something..._

"You!" He cried, clenching a fist.

"Ooh, you finally figured it out?" She snickered. "About time. Unfortunately, you're much too late." Her words cut deep, even though Danny didn't know what he was late  _for_. As if on cue, he heard a loud 'BOOM' from behind him. He turned around, and - oh no. No no no no, that wasn't Jazz, was it? He didn't even notice Spectra and Bertrand disappear as he zoomed towards his fallen sister. A hole was burnt right through her chest.

"J-Jazz? Oh god, please answer me..." He whispered. No response. The crowd was aflame now, muttering to themselves. He could feel their eyes burning into him, but he didn't care. He scooped her up, cradling her close. More whispers in the crowd. He felt her wrist, searching for something, anything. But there was no pulse. He tried to find a heartbeat, but there was none. He could  _feel_ the life draining from her, and he could feel something else too. Like he'd drank coffee, except he hadn't. Something was fueling him, and it wasn't just his rage. Jazz felt empty now, he could tell somehow.

A whisper to his right brought him back to reality. "You did this to her. You could've saved her, but look at what you've done." Spectra was invisible, but he could hear her taunting him. "Oh my, you even went the extra mile! You  _ate_ her spirit? Wow, I'm impressed." With that, she sunk back into the ground intangibly. He a-ate her spirit? It would explain the power increase he felt,  _coursing through his veins she took her make her pay make her pay **make her pay**_. But that would mean he killed her again. First by inaction, second by preventing her from ever coming back. He didn't even notice when he began to choke on green-tinted tears.

Suddenly, his misery was replaced by something else. Something instinctual, primal, _inhuman_. He gritted his teeth, feeling his aura flare up like fire. But his eyes were like lamps, shining brightest of all.  _They took her she was **yours yours**_ _and they **took her** from you  **punish them punish them punish them kill them**_. The small cry from the back of his head that screamed  _it was Spectra, not them, don't hurt them don't hurt them_ was drowned out. Rage was seething from him now, and it showed. The people watching scattered in fear of him. At that moment, another 'CRASH' sounded from the other side of the gym.

"Everybody, move out! The Fentons are here, I repeat, the Fentons are here!" Jack shouted through a microphone. "We'll take care of the gho-" His father stopped midsentence as he saw Danny. His parents stepped out of the Fenton RV they'd crashed through the wall, and the look on their faces was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. "You! You've killed her!" Maddie yelled, and mounted an ecto-gun on her shoulder.

"What? No, I would never, I just-!" Danny felt his aura spark and dissipate. His power level died back down, but his eyes still glowed bright as the stars. He put Jazz down, and stepped back.

"Forget it, spectral scum! You can't fool us!" Maddie roared, and shot right at him. The blast grazed his shoulder, and the spot on his skin it barely touched burned like hell. Some ectoplasm was already starting to leak from the wound.

"Stay in one spot, so we can finish you off!" Jack bellowed, and held up the Fenton Peeler. Fuck, he needed to get out of here, and fast. He let intangibility overtake him, and he sunk into the floor as Maddie fired one more shot. He nearly dodged it, but it hit him right in the chest. Oh god it hurt, it hurt, he had to get away. He phased right back outside the school, clutching his still-bleeding torso.

He couldn't bring himself to go human. Instead, he took to the skies, flying right for home. When his green blood dripped down from the skies and onto the streets, he didn't care. And once he reached the top of the Ops Center, he sobbed. He sobbed and sobbed, but there was nothing he could do. He stuffed his hand into the pocket of his jumpsuit, and pulled out the ten-dollar-bill Tucker had given him. He clenched it in his hand, summoned a ball of ectoplasm, and watched it shrivel and burn. The pieces fluttered away in the wind, before finally landing in the puddles of ectoplasm he'd left behind.


End file.
